


Cafe Servings.

by deityofdiscordanddeath



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Crack, Depression, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gen, Humour, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Other, Plain Sadness or Hapiness, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:37:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deityofdiscordanddeath/pseuds/deityofdiscordanddeath
Summary: Reader-insert works requested by people all placed in here!I'll be mentioning every pairing above each chapter with the wordings of each request so that people have no issue understanding what any of them are about.Enjoy yourself!





	1. Mocha.

PAIRING: **HINATA SHOYOU X READER.**

Request: (( HINATA WITH A SOFT GF MAKE IT AS FLUFFY AS POSSIBLE ))

* * *

'Their happy ending was a beautiful death together. After all, if they weren't allowed to live together in this life, least they could die together and have it in the next life,' the pen moved fluidly against the smooth piece of paper before hovering above it for a mere nanosecond, landing a small period at the end of the sentence. 

Setting the pen next to the massive notebook, she brought her uniform sweater's sleeves down, covering her hands to quickly wipe the flood of tears that were making way down her face. A small sob came from her mouth as her mind pictured the tragic couple jumping off the cliff with the villagers on their tail, their hands entwined as they jumped to their fate to avoid a life where they would never get to be together. 

"They deserved better," she cried out into her hands. Writing their story made the girl hate herself more than anything. Their happy and romantic moments together made her feel never-ending content because they reminded her of her own relationship with her high school sweetheart; they were so pure, never going past small kisses, hugs and hand-holding. Their affair was hidden from the world in fear they would be shunned or murdered by the villagers; after all, the girl was a mere maid and the man was the son of the great Lord of the rural community. After being found by another maid, their happy little world crumbled before their eyes as the villagers chased to capture them until the end of the cliff with intentions to punish both lovers for daring to fall in love when they were so different by caste, creed and race. Neither of the two was capable of bearing the reality they would have to be separated when their love was stronger than their traditional ideals; so they just chose death as the more preferable alternative after an undying love confession with hopes that the gods above would unite them in another life. 

With vision blurred from all the tears, the girl took a scrutinising look at the watch enveloping her wrist and sighed in disappointment. She was late for his practice once again due to this book. Placing the notebook into her bag slowly, she swung it over her shoulder and started to drag her feet against the concrete base towards the gymnasium to meet him.

After descending past four flights of stairs in a sloth-like pace with head hanging low and a deep frown etched over her lips, she had finally escaped the empty halls of the school building and now stood before the closed doors of the gym. The sound of squeaking shoes, hands smacking balls and the latter object hitting the wooden floor could be heard past the thick walls as she landed two loud knocks on the door before gripping the handle and swinging them open.

The game stopped at the sight of the grim appearing girl who shut the door behind herself without looking at anyone present in the room until a loud voice greeted out boisterously, "[Name]-chan, you finally came!"

It was none other than Hinata Shouyou, her boyfriend.

Giving everyone a small, unenthusiastic wave with a forced smile, she walked over to the corner of the room without her usual, ecstatic behaviour filling the room as it always did. The boys watched in sheer puzzlement as the girl sat down with both legs pressed against her chest, arms wrapped around them. She placed her chin between her knees and watched the boys with dulled eyes that became half-lidded once the match initiated again. 

Her mind was elsewhere throughout the match as observed by everyone else. They were unsettled by her queerly silent attitude today because normally she was throwing supportive comments towards every player, especially Hinata, as to motivate them whenever they grew tad exhausted. As much mature, she was due to being a young writer, she happened to share the same level of childishness as her boyfriend whenever he was around her. They would begin to talk in an unearthly language only the two could interpret while the others would merely watch them jump up and down childishly, holding hands and talking loudly in the halls until a teacher would tell them to quiet it down. 

Funnily enough, no one had expected this duo to get together because she was all Hinata wasn't. She was an intelligent young girl with a calm personality as displayed before everyone throughout the first year of high-school with Tanaka and Nishinoya being in the same year as her. Once Hinata had entered through the doors of the school and clashed with her because they had been running too fast towards their designated destinations, they had become inseparable. The tiny duo started off as friends who took out the best from the other until they embarrassingly asked each other out at the same time one day after constant motivation from their peers, leading to the two going out to a nice fair in town that day much to their luck.

After that day, both initiated a slow-paced but pure romance that sent everyone into 'awes' because they were innocent and cute together. The sight of the two strolling together, occasionally hand-in-hand when feeling confident enough, with large smiles stretching over their faces while speaking about their days made all fall for their relationship because goddamn, were they adorable. 

He would always tell her about his games, how hard he would be practising to become the Small Giant which would result in the girl giving his hand a light squeeze at the sight of her jolly boyfriend act like the confident sunshine he was. Her gesture would always result in him blushing wildly and stumbling over his words suddenly, something that would make her giggle. Seeing and hearing her giggle at him would always send his heart skipping beats because the sound of her laughter was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard. 

The girl, on the other hand, would always apprise him on the progress of her books she spent hours of her day writing. She was enthusiastic about her works despite being rather young for writing proper novels; she was already in the school magazine club of the school and wrote articles for it while posting chapters of her books inside for it in order to shed light on her writings. Her boyfriend was very supportive of her work even though he struggled with reading them due to the high-level vocabulary she frequently used alongside the symbolism and the description she displayed in it. He motivated her during depressing writing blocks until she got back on track and wrote another wonderful piece; her reward for completing each chapter without taking a break was a massive hug from the boy who would be blushing harder than the girl by the end of it.

This very time Hinata had a feeling he knew why his girlfriend was so down but spoke not aloud regarding it in fear he would be wrong and it would ruin her mood further. And so he took the most viable option and chose to stay silent until the end of practice whistle was blown by the Coach. The boys began to do their post-match stretches before taking their leaves early from the gymnasium while motioning Hinata to speak to the girl who was in another world at that moment. 

Dusk had brought the sundown, setting orange-yellow flames dancing in the slowly darkening sky; all the boys had left the gym and only two people who remained in the massive place. 

When Asahi had left after ushering a good evening to both, Hinata threw the ball to the floor and walked over to the girl before taking a seat right next her. He looked at her silent curled up self and questioned, "What happened, [Name]?"

That question was enough for her to break the dam again as she released her legs and looked at the boy with eyes full of tears all over again, throwing him into a massive state of panic. She raised both hands to remove all the running wetness off her face, "I killed them! I killed the two lovers and I feel awful!" 

He did know not what to do in this situation at all which made him more flustered than he already was seeing her cry. He wanted to stop her from crying, but he did not know how to do that! He had never seen her cry before, nor any other girl or got a chance to comfort them; he was too inexperienced in this field to be of professional help. All he knew is that he needed to stop her from crying because the sight of her being was unbearable for the boy. 

"I- I'm a horrible writer!" she hiccuped behind her sleeved hands, "The two lovers deserved better because they were so much in love! I need to be punished for being such an angsty writer! Oh, Shouyou-!" "OOMF!" The boy was taken back when she jumped on him and clung onto his torso while sobbing into his sweaty shirt. He wanted to push her away to keep her sense of smell safe from the stench of sweat he was probably giving off, but seeing her sprawled figure clutching tightly around his waist only made him relax and sent his face into flames instead. Her nose and lips were brushing against his abdomen much to her ignorance, the white article of clothing being the only thing the separated his skin from her’s. Had it been not there-

'No no, no! She's sad and I need to cheer her up, not think of such things!' he thought to himself with determination despite both hands hiding the crimson dusted face behind them. His heart beat erratically against his ribcage as he silently prayed it would return to normal before she feels how their closeness was making him feel at all. 

'_Concentrate on making her feel better. Concentrate, concentrate, concentrate!'_ After focusing on his breathing rate with eyes closed, he looked at the mess his tiny girlfriend was at the moment before becoming flustered again. She was hugging him! She was pulling bodily contact on him and it was bringing the fuse up there to the brink of blowing into nothingness. 

The most body contact they had the past four months into their relationship were side hugs that he initiated to reward her for writing chapters successfully, and even those would make him a blushing mess. This was too much! 

"Thank you," his mind stopped the flustered train of thought upon hearing the muffled voice speak against his shirt underneath. He looked down the same time she lifted her head to meet eyes with him. 

There was redness around her eyes but the tears were no longer present, sending an emotion of pure relief swarming over his body. She sighed and continued from where she had left off, "I'm sorry I cried so much over my own characters, but I kind of based their romantic moments on us until I felt like they were you and me and killing them made me feel awful because I couldn't stop picturing them to be us. I don't want you to die or leave me. I love you too much for that." 

His brown eyes widened at those words as he blinked twice in a row to grasp what she had just said. He opened his mouth to ask her to repeat those words in order to make sure he had heard all right but stopped as the girl took a dive into him once again, snuggling her head into his chest this time as she pressed her own upper figure against his softly. Her forehead was pressed where his heart was for a few seconds before she turned her head and it was her ear against it; the contact made him gasp inaudibly, the same blush overcoming his face all over again. 

"You're so soft, Shouyou. I love you so much."

He quickly took both hands to hide his face behind them all over again in hopes his girlfriend will not see how she's making him feel after uttering those words. He wanted to comfort her like a proper boyfriend and the man in this relationship, but it always ended with him getting more red, flustered and shy each time. She was more confident and bold than he was. It bothered him at times because he wanted to make her feel like she's amazing, but it was always the other way around.

He did not mind what she made him experience; it was beautiful and he...loved it.

"I..love..you..too!" He burst out of nowhere, surprising himself and the girl who lifted her head at those words. He had finally upgraded from those shy I like you toos to the infamous four words spoken in return. He half expected her to laugh at him and his awkwardness, but instead, he felt gentle fingers tug at his wrists, bringing his hands down to let his eyes look into the girl's. They were glimmering in sheer happiness and contentment at the moment, realisation dawned that her shy boyfriend indeed loved her as much as she did. 

His heart had already started to hammer loudly against his chest all over again due to the closeness of their faces but said nothing when the girl got done placing his hands to his sides and cupped his chubby cheeks, "You're so cute." With eyes closed, she quickly leaned close and pressed a quick kiss on his cheek and went down to hide her face in his shirt once again, hands wrapped tightly around his upper body. 

'_She..kissed me_.' After three consecutive blinks, his face burned so brightly that it burst within the following seconds. 

A kiss on the cheek was all it took for his fuse to blow. After all, how much more pressure could it stand? 


	2. Coffee.

PAIRING: **OIKAWA TOORU X MALE!READER**

Request: ((Oikawa x male!reader where the reader and oiks are both college friends and they end up drinking so much one night that one accidentally kisses the other and things escalate (NOT NSFW!!) ))

* * *

"We've broken up and now I regret it. I said goodbye when I shouldn't have said it, " Oikawa sang on top of his lungs over the loud music that made his voice sound almost inaudible, but frankly, he cared not. He was fucking depressed and drunk, and he needed to let his heart's content out. "I even cried but I never meant it. And I don't know why but I can't forget it, forget it." Using a water bottle as his microphone, he pursued to ugly chant the verses into its rear with eyes tightly shut in hopes to rid himself of all the pain he was experiencing, but his actions only made it worse. 

His mind was flooded with all the bittersweet memories of his ex-boyfriend Iwaizumi Hajime, the same boy now studying in a college that opposed his own. The lyrics of this song forced him to reminisce on those kisses, hugs and words of sheer love they shared in a spur of those moments; he loved them all so much that they all pained him today.

Seeing his Iwa-chan score against him, pulling a new setter into a victorious hug that seemed more than just what it let on in the public eye, all of it broke his heart into pieces he lacked capability of recollecting anymore.

Once the match had ended, Oikawa didn't know he had fallen to his knees until the pain shot through his legs, all he could think of was how Iwa-chan's high fives of victory had once felt against his own palms. His eyes used to sparkle with pride as he grinned at Oikawa. Those rare moments when Iwa-chan was smiling at him instead of shooting him his glare were the most precious to Oikawa. They used to be his drive for motivation and thirst for more victories.

And now they weren't even his anymore, neither was their victory.

"Gimme love, gimme dreams, gimme a good self-esteem. Gimme good and pure, what you waiting for?" Swaying his hips from one side to the other, his eyes clenched closed painfully tight as if that would help the images to sink back behind his eyes and leave him alone. His breath was starting to grow heavy now with the chest slightly constricting but he continues to sing. He had begun slurring at this point which came off as a surprise to his hazy train of thinking given this was his fifth bottle of Jack Daniels that he had downed tonight. 

"Gimme everything, all your heart can bring," he took another shaky step forward and then another, then he twirled. "Something good and true." his voice had reached a new low, drowning into the depths of the song that shook the ground underneath him. He was whispering against his bottle now which he had pressed up against his cheek instead of as a mic. He liked how the cold surface numbed his skin, half-wishing it could numb his heart to the pain as well.

"I...don't wanna feel blue anymore" he was muttering now, his eyelids slowly fluttering open. He somehow wasn't shocked as he made eye contact with [Reader], his footballer friend. No, wait. let's rephrase that. His _very hot_ footballer friend slash roommate who was eyeing him from angle of elevation rather thirstily at this very moment.

Just as that part was uttered by Oikawa in vividly expressed melancholy, the boy sitting below him clapped loudly in his own drunkard state before throwing his head back and cackling while clutching onto his stomach for his dear life. Suddenly the music stopped playing and the setter could not help the deadpanned expression which overcame the emotions he was feelings moments prior. 

"GIVE IT UP FOR MISS MARINA DIAMANDIS- OOPS, I MEAN OIKAWA TOORU HAHAAH!" He shouted loudly, his upper body vibrating off the comfortable cushions he kept behind his back against the bed and landing on his rear flat as he continued to chortle senseless. The other boy's hands dropped to his sides as he watched the energetic mess clown him as if he were his personal circus. 

After a few minutes of the straight-faced Oikawa staring at the goalkeeper of the college's infamous football team laughing his head off, the boy had finally calmed down and sat up straight as he attempted to remove the tears from the corners of his eyes with small quick giggles leaving his mouth every few seconds, "You should definitely give up on volleyball, pick up songwriting and become the next Taylor Swift honestly."

"You're really inconsiderate and mean, you know that, right [Name]-chan?" Oikawa asked, cocking an eyebrow at the handsome boy whose laughter had filled the room seconds ago. The sound of the heavy laughter was the reason why he had shut the music off because a piece from God's art was something his ears needed more than sad songs. It was too beautiful for him to skip listening on and he made sure to never miss out on it ever since they were designated as roommates for the year. 

The other boy shrugged with a smug grin on his face as he repositioned his back gently against the cushions and leaned his head over the edge of the bed once he got comfortable enough on them. Oikawa watched in the dim lights of the room as his Adam's apple became more defined and neck more exposed with his head thrown back in exhaustion and half-conscious state both were in. He gulped as his mind abruptly urged him to take steps and plant hungry kisses against the soft untainted skin looking at him with restless wanton. 

"What can I say, man? I've always been quite a bad boy," The goalkeeper began to laugh at his own words once again after speaking to the plain ceiling above. He did not see the boy approach him with his hazy mind until he felt jeans fabric brush against his own lightly. 

Oikawa smiled down at the laughing boy. He was now wiping comical tears from the corners of his eyes as Oikawa slowly climbed onto his lap. "Oi oi, I'm not a sofa Oibaka-san! If you want to sit then-' Oikawa's lips swallowed down his words as he let his head drop, their lips suddenly closer than they should be. Oikawa was drunk and his lips were kissing [Reader]'s desperately. He dropped the bottle as his hands tangled around [Reader]'s purple-dyed locks, twirling and twisting them between his fingers. Somehow [Reader] allowed this until Oikawa pulled back to look into his eyes.

"Bro, we just totally kissed," [Reader] blurted out in shock, surprise and awe. He could not stop himself from staring into Oikawa's bark-shade eyes that turned grim at the word 'bro' as feelings of sadness, rejection and - surprisingly enough - heartbreak swarmed over his body. 

Oikawa covered his negatively embarked emotions with a peal of dry, bitter laughter before sighing, "I kissed a heterosexual, didn't I?" With a heavy heart, he began to get up and off his lap, eyes already searching for his discarded bottle and resigning his mind to another night of mindlessly singing the lyrics that speak of his painful life and drinking in hopes to forget all the misery the gods had sprinkled his life with. 

However, the night has other plans for him as [Reader]'s hand grabs his wrist and turns him back around. The moonlight entering past the massive windows within their dorm shone over [Reader]'s face below him, who had a boyish grin spread across his face that Oikawa suddenly felt like smacking off, or perhaps, just this once, kissing off. He waited for the wild, half-witted fool to end his dramatic pause and to tell him why he was stopping him from continuing on with his pity party.

"Oh, bro," he smirked but still looked rather too much like an idiot in Oikawa's eyes for him to deem sexy enough. "Oh no, no, monsieur. You just kissed A HOMIESEXUAL!" he cackled insanely and Oikawa tried not to sigh again. As much as his heart wanted to leap in his chest at the confession, he could not bring himself to do that with just how he expressed his sexuality to him; it was plain embarrassing and he was questioning his six-month-long crush on this boy all over again. 

"I need you to shut up."

"Oho, oho? Then why don't you come over here and make me." He winked a star out of his left eye as he tapped his lips with his left hand. Oikawa raised an eyebrow at him, questioning his crush on this idiot more than ever now. Why does he always end up liking the tsunderes and type-five idiots? Why can't he like a normal boy or girl in his life, who he can have a stable romantic relationship with? Why did it always have to range between meanies and crackheads only?

[Reader] tufted at him with a dramatic sigh, "I thought you were smarter than this. but I guess we can blame your drinking tonight,” he said before giving Oikawa's hand a massive yank. The boy let out a loud 'OOMF!' into the air as he toppled onto the bed, too drunk to figure out what was going on until [Reader] was hovering over him with his lips pressed against Oikawa's. 

It took a second for Oikawa to realise the situation before he groaned against [Reader] lips and grabbed a fistful of his hair, fervently kissing him back. They were too drunk to question the other's behaviour or the lack of rationality within this situation, but it was not like they minded it. They were enjoying the taste of the saliva mixed with heavy Jack Daniel's in the other's mouth to genuinely care. 

The setter reached over and gripped onto the unfixed collar of the boy's shirt and brought him closer, making sure they were not even a millimetre of distance that kept them apart right now. He needed him desperately to forget the pain of today's match and act on his animalistic impulses aimed at the boy since the beginning of this year when he saw him exit their shared bathroom wearing nothing but a towel wrapped securely around his torso. He could still remember the looking at him with slight confusion before greeting him with much excitement, going on a rant regarding his optimism towards their year as roommates. Oikawa never bothered remembering his words that day because his eyes were entrapped by the half-naked form of the boy before him; he was perfect. 

As the two began to spend their free time together, Oikawa got to learn a lot about him. He was the goalkeeper for the college's football team now and a really good one at that, never letting a single ball go past him and maintaining clean sheets during his highschool years. He also learned that the boy was unimaginably energetic and hyper when he was not trying to keep up a level-headed appearance before the public; it became something that the setter both came to like and dislike at the same time. Liked, because he always managed to cheer him up with his upbeat behaviour, and disliked because sometimes it went too over the top for him to enjoy. 

But overall, he never really found [Reader] as an issue in his life. He was more of a blessing in disguise of a clown. 

"I need oxygen-" the other boy suddenly pulled out and began to breathe heavily against Oikawa's face, the harshly strong smell of alcohol brushing his senses into sobriety suddenly. "I'm in oxygen debt, man." Upon hearing THAT, Tooru released his collar and let him lean his forehead against as his' both decided to collectively capture some air before they decide to take a dive into the other's mouth all over again. 

"I need to fulfil that debt before I go _carbonrupt_." 

The setter groaned loudly as [Reader] began to giggle all over again even though he was still leaning over Oikawa in the intimate position they had fallen during the heat of the moment. 

"I think I kissed you more to shut you up than because of how hot you are," Oikawa muttered, lips pressed against the tanned skin of [Reader]'s neck, attempting to turn the mood on after the boy had managed to kill it for the umpteenth time tonight without any effort whatsoever.

"Oho, what's this? The Grand King calling me hot?" [Reader]'s boisterous laughter rumbled against Oikawa's lips and he lifted up from his neck, once again staring hungrily down at the boy. 

Why was his laugh the best thing Oikawa had ever heard?

"So fucking hot," Oikawa mumbled drunkenly as his fingertips tiptoed up [Reader]'s collarbone. He was evidently starving for more as he flipped them over once with Oikawa above now. He stared down at the boy laughing beneath him for no apparent reason now. 

Oikawa eyes followed his fingers along the smooth skin and he dug his fingers harder into the skin. They stopped at the gulp travelling down [Reader]'s throat and Oikawa lifted his eyes to see him staring at him just as intensely. His previous playful demeanour was slowly slipping under Oikawa's touch, and he could see [Reader] losing his perfectly hard composure and he felt so satisfied. 

Tonight was gonna be fun after all, Oikawa thought as [Reader] desperately brought him down below him for another round, clearly being in the same famished state as he had been moments before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I felt unimaginably down around the time I wrote this, I had one of my greatest friends help me whilst writing this A LOT. She's written more than half of this with me, so please appreciate all the aid she had to offer. Follow her on twitter @luwuffy bc she's an amazing writer + artist herself and support her works all you can.


End file.
